Resurface
by FeralElektra
Summary: Sequel to Revelations. Someone related to Johnny's old playboy past comes back to haunt him, just as Amara has to deal with the possible reemergance of an alter ego.
1. Turn of the Tide

Well to stop any confusion. I know i have two F4 fics already up and I know they are a continuation of the same story. BUT I had an idea and this tory was born. This one goes in between by other two (After Revelations and before The Evil that men do). Please let me know what you think of it.

* * *

"What did you do that for?" Amara said, slightly annoyed.

"Mainly 'cos I could," Johnny Storm replied simply. The couple were lounging around Central Park in the middle of a picnic. The weather had been unseasonably warm for the past few days and they had vowed to make the most of the quiet days they were given. Johnny had just thrown a mini sausage roll at the brunette. She picked it up from where it landed a few centimetres away and threw it back at him.

"You know this is war, right?" She replied, picking up a bag of crisps. She started throwing the crisps at him, one by one. He laughed and reached into the picnic basket and pulled out a container of chopped up carrots. He started chucking them at her in return whilst trying to block the crisps. Amara laughed at how silly he looked as she telekinetically made the carrots he threw at her, fly back towards him.

"What did we say?" Reed Richards said walking over to the couple, his arm around Sue Storm's back. "No public displays of our powers unless it's an emergency." Johnny, who had his back to Reed, pulled a face and mimicked Reed, while he said spoke.

"Grow up Johnny," Sue said to her brother as she sat down on the blanket next to Amara. "How're you holding up?"

"_Doom!" Johnny shouted. "I know you can hear me! Show yourself!" He demanded. Three things happened at once. The brightly lit room turned pitch black, an evil laugh echoed around the room and Johnny was pushed forwards. _

"_Are you sure this is wise?" Dooms voice roared. Johnny stood his ground and started at the patch of darker shadow._

"_How could you do it to her?" He demanded._

"_Ah, as I thought, this is about Kira."_

"_No you pile of crap, this is about Amara," Johnny shouted. Doom laughed once again._

"_You've always been a hot head Johnny; it's not an attractive quality."_

"_I'll show you a hot head," Johnny fired back. He flamed on and walked towards Doom. Suddenly Johnny felt a droplet of water hit his shoulder, the flames there sizzled and went out. Johnny stopped walking as more droplets of water fell on him._

"_Oops, looks like someone let off the sprinkler system!" Doom said. Johnny began to feel very scared. If he remained wet he couldn't use any of his powers._

"_Crap," he whispered._

"Ok, I guess." Amara replied snapping out of her reverie. "I'm still finding it hard to deal with." It had only been two weeks before that the Fantastic Five had fought and defeated Victor Von Doom, the second time for the original members. Amara was finding it hard to accept the things she did as Kira, the identity forced upon her by Dr Doom and his followers.

"_Johnny no!" Sue called._

"_What?" Doom called as he spun to face Sue. "How did you get in here?" He demanded. _

"_Wasn't hard," Amara shouted. She hurled a telekinetic wave, combined with one of Sue's force field, towards Doom. It hit him square in the chest and he staggered backwards. Ben and Reed ran over to help Johnny._

"_Kira," a voice said. "I will make you pay." Amara shuddered as she found the source of the voice. _

"_Chris?" She asked, her body feeling paralyzed. _

"_Yes, baby, I'm alive." He smirked. "No thanks to your boy toy though."_

"_Leave her alone," Sue shouted. _

"_Ah, this is a private conversation," He said as he flung a energy ball at Sue. She quickly put up a force field to shield herself. As she lowered the force field Chris sent another one at her. The second energy ball hit her on her chest and she fell to the floor. Amara stared at Sue's still body._

"_You bastard," she whispered. 'Johnny, I need you' she sent telepathically. Chris powered up another energy ball and walked towards her. Reed quickly shut off the sprinkler system and Johnny threw a ball of flames at Chris. It hit his back and Chris screeched in pain. Johnny took this chance and started beating him up again._

"_Amara go help the others," Johnny ordered. Amara nodded and ran towards Sue. She woke Sue up and pulled her to her feet._

"_Sue, we need to attack Doom at the same time again." Sue nodded._

Sue nodded and looked at her sympathetically. Amara had been having sessions with her cousin, Reed, to try to work through the issues, and she had definitely made progress, but it was hard to come to terms with trying to kill her closest friends, relative and lover. Not to mention the fact that as Kira, Amara had broken Johnny's heart by being with another guy. She couldn't have helped it; it was all part of Doom's mind control, but the guilt she felt was very real.

"_I have a plan, Ben finish Chris off. That will make Johnny focus. Reed we need to attack Doom at the same time." They nodded did what they were told._

_Ben rushed over to where Johnny was beating Chris up. Ben picked up a heavy chair and slammed it down onto Chris._

"_I think he's dead now." Ben said quietly as Johnny still kicked Chris' abdomen. _

"_I guess you're right," Johnny said after a few more kicks._

"_Come on, they need us," Ben said. They headed back over to the others._

The last two weeks had been relatively peaceful, the masks had disappeared the moment Doom was destroyed and the Fantastic Five couldn't find a trace of them anywhere. Although, they were loathe admitting that they were gone forever. If Doom came back once, there was always the chance he'd be back in some shape or form.

"_Ready guys?" Amara asked. They nodded. "Good. 3-2-1 Now!" Johnny threw a white hot ball of flame towards Doom. The fire ball connected with Amara's pressure wave and Sue's force field. When the attacks hit Doom there was a bright explosion, making all the glass in the windows smash and all the lights to go out. _

"_This isn't over Fantastic Five!" Dooms voice shrieked. A few seconds later and they were standing in pitch black._

"_Is it over?" Sue asked quietly. Johnny formed a ball of flame in his hand to act as a light. _

"_I think it finally is," Ben said. Johnny walked over to where Doom had been standing. _

"_There's nothing more than ash here," he informed the others._

Sue had insisted on her fiancé running tests on Amara to see if Kira would be returning any time soon. As far as Reed could tell, Amara was cured. That had been enough for Sue. She had hugged her friend and apologized for making Reed double check. Amara instantly told her she would have done the same. You can never be too careful, Amara said to herself.

"So, now you've ruined most of the food," Sue said. "Is there anything left untouched?" Johnny raked around the picnic basket and a grin spread across his face. Amara had to giggle at the expression. He looked like a child that had something planned. Sue seemed to realise this too as she looked at her brother warily.

"Johnny, don't even-" Sue started before Johnny pulled out a bottle of what looked like whipped cream. He started squirting it at his sister, who managed to deflect it with a force field. It ended up landing on Reed. "Oh god Reed, I'm so sorry." Sue said apologetically as she took in the sight of her fiancé covered in cream.

"What was it I said about powers in the open?" Reed said, but he had the smallest of twinkles in his eyes.

"I said I was sorry Reed," Sue said, she missed the twinkle. "It was an accident." Reed smiled slightly and shrugged. He pulled a napkin out of the picnic basket and started wiping the cream off his shirt.

"Where's Ben?" Amara asked, changing the subject.

"I think he went to see Alicia," Sue replied. "He said something about spending more time with her."

"That's a nice idea," Amara replied. She agreed that Ben should have some sort of normal life outside the craziness. At least the other members could go out and be classed as normal, poor Ben always had the rocky exterior that made him stick out. Especially as they were having a fighting free few weeks.

* * *

Again...comments/reviews please! 


	2. Tornado

Its me again! People asked whether the italics meant a flashback. Yes they did, sorry to have caused confusion to anyone. R and R please :D

* * *

"I will make you regret it," Amara said playfully to Johnny as they walked back into the Baxter Building.

"I somehow doubt that Pigtails," Johnny replied. Amara touched her hair self consciously. "Chill, it looks nice." She shrugged and headed towards the elevator.

"Will you two hurry up?" She called back to the others. "Or you'll be taking the stairs."

"We're coming," Sue called back, dragging Reed along. "He insisted on picking up a newspaper." Johnny rolled his eyes and pressed the up arrow. They had been at the park all afternoon, deciding to come inside when the crowds got too vast. They had then decided to stop off at an Italian restaurant when Johnny started complaining about how hungry he was. Johnny had then proceeded in making a scene, accidentally setting a napkin on fire, which had spread to the table cloth. Luckily Sue had noticed quickly and suppressed the fire with a force field. Afterwards Reed gave Johnny a lecture on 'responsible uses of power.'

"Lucky I did," Reed said, tearing his eyes away from the front page. "Look at this." He gestured to the headline of the paper.

"Tornado knocks shops down." Sue read aloud.

"A tornado, here? When did it happen?" Amara asked.

"Hang on, let me finish reading it."

"It happened last night in Manhattan, at least 50 people were injured, mainly just structural damage." Reed said as Susan finished reading.

"And you think we need to check this out?" Amara summarised. Reed nodded in reply.

"Yes, I think it's imperative that we find out if this is just a freak of nature or if it was caused by someone."

"You know Stretch, I think you're paranoid," Johnny replied. "But we'll check it out."

"Yeah, just let us get changed first," Amara added, looking down at what she was wearing, a summer-y skirt and heels. Hardly an outfit for a mission.

"Are you sure you wanna go?" Sue asked quietly. After all it had only been two weeks.

"Uh huh, I may as well go straight back out there, besides I wasn't the one hurt by all this." She said looking at Johnny. His burns were still healing. He wrapped an arm around Amara and pulled her close.

"I wasn't the one who was brainwashed Sweety." Amara shuddered slightly, knowing Johnny was the only one to notice.

Fifteen minutes later, Johnny and Amara left the Baxter Building, dressed in their form fitting suits and headed over to the site of the tornado.

"You really don't have to rush into this," Johnny reminded the brunette.

"I do," she replied. "I know it's been a hectic few months but you've dealt with as much as I have."

"That's not entirely true though," Johnny replied. "I don't wanna argue I just wanna make sure you're ok."

"Well I am, now fire up."

"It's 'flame on'," Johnny said and he burst into flames. He reached out his hand and Amara took it, wrapping herself up in his arms so she wouldn't fall.

* * *

"Reed," Susie called, walking into the laboratory.

"Over here," he replied. Sue nodded and walked over to him. He saw instantly from her expression that there was something troubling the blonde. "What is it?"

"I'm not entirely sure; I have this feeling that it's all going to start again." Reed looked at her puzzled.

"You think this tornado is actually supernatural? That we should set a patrol schedule…to see what's causing this tornado?"

"Well, it's just a bad feeling; I'm probably over reacting, but…"

"After the last few months we should be careful?" Reed finished.

"Exactly," Sue said, smiling slightly. "I'm also still concerned about Amara."

"Because it's so soon or because we never figured out if she was completely cured?"

"Both actually," Sue replied quietly. "Was it a bad idea to lie to them?"

"To Johnny and Amara?"

"And Ben," Sue added.

"In theory, Kira may never resurface. There's no point worrying any of them. You know Amara; she wouldn't come near any of us if she thought there was even a chance of it happening again."

"That's just in theory though. How do you know it won't happen for real?"

Suddenly, the door squeaked and both Sue and Reed turned around. Reed walked over to the door and peered round it.

"Uh Ben," Reed stuttered. "I didn't know you were back"

"Evidently" he replied walking into the room. Reed walked behind him, shrugging at Sue. "You have no right to keep that from her. Or any of us."

"You have to understand…" Reed started.

"No Reed, I've had you're back for a lotta years now."

"If Amara found out it would cause a disaster." Sue stated.

"That doesn't mean she shouldn't know." Ben snapped.

"It's safer this way..." Sue started.

"How is it safer?" Ben growled. "If Kira had emerged half way through a battle Johnny and I wouldn't have a clue."

"I was trying to say before, the probability of it actually happening are extremely slim."

"Reed, you've been wrong in the past." Ben said quietly. "We should all be informed if there's even the slightest chance." Reed looked ready to reply but Sue laid a hand on his arm.

"You're probably right, Ben." She replied. "But we thought it would be better if they didn't know and in a battle we would be there as well."

"Maybe, maybe not." Ben replied. "You have to tell them, Amara at least." Sue and Reed shared a look.

"I still disagree with that Ben." Reed said. "It's best if we just stay vigilant."

"For now anyway," Sue added.

"Ok, but only for now, and it's against my better judgement." Ben agreed. "What are you doing about it?"

"We have the beginnings of a plan." Sue said quietly.

"We need to make sure Amara stays safe. If she turns into Kira again...we might not be able to get her back." Reed added seriously.


	3. Investigations

**Please Review! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

"I guess this is the place," Johnny said, landing in the middle of a deserted road. Debris was scattered all over the place, buildings were missing windows and at least 2 had massive holes in the walls.

"What great powers of deduction you have," Amara replied sarcastically. "What is it we're looking for?"

"Something unusual," Johnny said, turning around to survey the area.

"This whole thing is unusual," Amara said, shoving his arm lightly. Johnny laughed slightly and turned back towards her.

"Smart arse."

"That's me," Amara replied, grinning. She did a quick 360° and saw movement from the corner of her eye. "Did you see that?" Any trace of a grin quickly leaving her face.

"See what?" Johnny asked, coming to stand next to her.

"I coulda sworn I saw something move between those buildings."

"Well there's nothing over there," he replied. "But I'll check it out." Amara nodded and continued searching the street with her eyes.

"Be careful," she said quickly as Johnny walked towards the building where she saw something. He faced her and nodded briefly. Amara then walked down the street, circling every few minutes to make sure Johnny was ok, and to check nothing was following her. Johnny was just about to walk through the hole in the wall when something jumped out at him.

"Whoa!" He shouted and jumped backwards. Amara turned and ran towards him. He turned around to follow the progress of whatever attacked him. He frowned as he saw it was only a cat. A black cat. "That can't be right."

"You screamed at a cat?" Amara said as she arrived.

"I did not scream." Johnny protested. "And I swear it wasn't a cat when it jumped out, it looked bigger."

"That kinda makes sense, when I saw something it looked human shaped, but we must just be tired. I can't see anything else around here. I say we go back and report to my dear cousin." Johnny nodded and flew both himself and Amara away from the scene.

The moment the pair had flown out of sight, the cat crawled back onto the street, its shadow flung across a nearby wall. It was larger than a normal cats and it seemed to move. Then the impossible happened: it grew into a shape resembling that of a human and the spot the cat had been sitting in was filled with a young man of tall stature. His hair was the same shade of midnight as the cats fur had been. He stretched his muscles out and walked back into the building that he had been resting in.

"I'll make them pay for what happened to me." He said to nothing in particular.

* * *

"That was a waste of time," Amara announced, walking back into the living room in the Baxter.

"Didn't find anything?" Sue called from the kitchen. Johnny joined Amara in the living room and collapsed on the sofa. Amara rolled her eyes and laughed at the memory of the cat still clear in her mind. She sat next to Johnny and felt him put his arm around her shoulders.

"No, nothing of interest," she called back. "Just a cat." She added giggling. Sue walked into the room.

"A cat?" She raised an eyebrow. _I wish they would take this seriously, _she thought, taking in the scene of the younger couple. Amara stopped giggling and frowned. Johnny looked up as she suddenly stopped. He looked between his sister and his lover.

"What did I miss?" he asked.

"A lot as usual," his sister said.

"Susie doesn't think we're taking this seriously," Amara said innocently, still frowning.

"If we took things half as seriously as you do Susie our hair would look like Reed's." Johnny said, referring to Reed's grey areas. Amara half smiled, Reed was after all her cousin.

"That isn't fair Johnny," Susie said. "Especially as I've had to put up with you for all your life. That's enough stress for anyone." Amara felt Johnny tense slightly and subtly put her hand on his arm to stop him doing anything rash.

"He was just joking Sue," she said.

"What's going on?" Ben asked as he moved into the room.

"Nothing, Ben," Amara said quickly. "Why don't you come with me to see Reed?" she added, wanting to get out of the tension filled room. Ben looked from Sue to Johnny and back to Amara and nodded. Amara jumped up and lead the way to find Reed. She could here Johnny and Sue arguing as they walked away from the room.

"Oh come one Johnny, you think I won't tell Mum any of this?" Sue shouted, _apparently not to old to play the 'mum' card,_ Amara thought to herself as she shared a look with Ben. It occurred to her Johnny hadn't mentioned his parents, neither had Sue.

"Ben," she said, waiting for him to respond. When he turned his head she continued. "Why is that the first time I've heard them mention their parents?" The Thing thought for a few seconds.

"I don't think there's a particular reason 'Mara," he replied. "I do know things got a little out of hand between Johnny and his ma and pa, same with Sue but for different reasons." Amara nodded, she could imagine Johnny being a pain, but Sue? "Obviously Johnny was the typical up-all-night teenager, always in some sort of trouble. Any parent would get angry. Sue was the opposite. She always defended Johnny, which got her into trouble, and her parents just always took her for granted. She's always been the peacemaker I guess."

"Oh," Amara said, not knowing what else to say.

"Don't get me wrong, things are pretty good between them all now," Ben quickly added, seeing Amara's expression.

"Oh Ben, I was about to come and find you," Reed announced as they entered the kitchen.

"You were?" Ben asked, surprised. "Must be my lucky day." Amara smirked slightly. Reed noticed and shot Ben a look when Amara looked away.

"I was just concerned about the level of cholesterol in your system," Reed said quickly. Ben plastered on a look of worry.

"Is that so?" Amara giggled and then grimaced as a crash sounded from the lounge.

"You stay and talk about Ben's 'problem'; I'll go do damage control." She left the room giggling again and when straight to the source of the noise. She was slightly suspicious of what Reed really wanted to talk to Ben about, but she felt more pressed to stop the growing fight between the siblings.

She ducked as she walked into the lounge. The sight in front of her shocked her slightly. Johnny was in full flame mode, with Sue standing the other side of the room, a shield raised and every few seconds she would 'push' the force field at Johnny, who would turn it to flame.

"Alright!" She shouted over the noise. The pair turned sharply in her direction, neither had noticed her appear. Sue looked embarrassed to have been caught being petty. Johnny on the other hand looked as stubborn as ever. "Ok, we'll just have to keep you apart. Stop using your powers now." She waited for both of them to turn their powers off. "Johnny, go to the kitchen and stay there, Sue stay here or have a bath. Either way you both need to cool down."

"Little hard for me," Johnny said as he looked down at his clothing. For the first time since they had gotten their powers, Johnny's clothing seemed to be on fire. Parts were disappearing and others melting.

"Fine, Sue go talk to Reed or Ben and sort your problems out," Amara ordered, hating how bossy she sounded. Sue sighed and walked out. "Now you, go take a shower and put your suit on."

"Care to join me?" Johnny asked casually. Amara glared at him. "I was kidding. Kinda." Amara laughed and walked over to him.

"If you hurry up then maybe," she said playfully and ran towards the bathroom. Johnny stood there for a full 10 seconds before sprinting in the direction Amara had just gone in.


	4. Conspiracy

So sorry its been so long! I've written lots more so it should update quite quickly now. Please review!

* * *

Sue walked into the lab and headed over to the far corner where Reed and Ben were huddled. She sighed angrily and sat down on a nearby stool. _Johnny is so irritating, _she thought. _When will he grow up? You'd think he was still a teenager._

"Everything ok?" she asked.

"Um, you could say yes." Ben said.

"We both noticed a little bit of the Kira persona earlier today." Reed informed her. Sue nodded and thought about the way Amara had just ordered herself and Johnny about.

"In what way?" Sue inquired.

"Just little things," Ben said quickly, defending his friend, after all who was perfectly happy all the time? Reed glanced at Ben and continued.

"At breakfast this morning, she used her powers to just bring a box of cereal over from the unit to the table." Sue raised her eyebrow. "We know it's a tiny thing, but Amara doesn't use her powers unless necessary. None of us do really. Another thing was that she seemed to take pleasure watching the news stories this morning. Anything about deaths or injuries. She even smirked earlier and she never does that."

"But as I said. It could be coincidental."

"It does fit with the way she just shouted at the two of us," Sue added. She felt bad about talking this way, but how careful did they need to be?

"I think for now we just have to keep vigilant," Reed summarised. He glanced at the door and lowered his voice. "I'll work on a few tests, just to see if we can judge a way to eliminate the Kira aspect."

"Should we bring Johnny into this?" Ben asked. "He of all people would notice a change in Amara's attitude."

"No, not yet," Sue replied quickly. Reed looked at her, his gaze full of questions. "It's too soon; I don't think he'd deal with it too well at the moment, do you?"

"That's understandable, we'll just keep an eye out as Reed said," Ben said.

"I think I'm gonna go shopping, I feel the need for some retail therapy." Sue announced after a few seconds. "I'll see if Mara wants to come, if not I'm outa here." She kissed Reed on the cheek and went to find Amara.

* * *

"Jeez Sue, knock next time," Johnny snapped at his sister. He hurriedly wrapped a towel around his waist and Sue shut the door.

"Sorry," Sue said quickly, embarrassed to have seen what she just saw. "Lock it and I wouldn't be able to get in." She heard her brother growl at her in frustration, followed by Amara's laugh.

"We're very sorry you had to see that Sue, probably scarred you for life," she told the Invisible Woman.

"No its fine," Sue replied, she was happy that things were so good between Amara and Johnny again. "I just wanted to know if you were up for shopping….but you're busy."

"Ohhhh, that sounds good," Amara said. "The shopping I mean, not what you were thinking."

"What was she thinking?" Johnny asked curiously.

"Nothing," Sue added quickly. "Just about shopping."

"Uh huh," Johnny said, opening the door and walking out. Amara chuckled at his expression.

"I'd love to go shopping but I need to sort a few things out so I'm gonna have to pass," she told the blonde. "And Sue, I am sorry about shouting at you earlier, I don't know what came over me."

"Its fine, perfectly natural," Sue replied smiling. Amara smiled back and walked into her room. She quickly changed into some clean clothes and tied her wet hair up into a bun. She turned away from the mirror to see Johnny leaning on her doorframe.

"Been there long?" she asked him, she hadn't sensed him come in. He grinned at her and came into the room, pulling her into a hug. "What's that for?" she asked him.

"Can't I randomly hug you?"

"You can, but you don't usually," she replied, but when she thought about they hadn't been together long enough for a 'usually' to crop up.

"What 'things' do you need to sort out?" he asked her. "I heard you say it to Susie."

"Oh, I was thinking about getting a job," she replied. "I don't like living off you guys."

"Why not? I haven't had a job since we went into space. Fighting crime's our job." Amara laughed.

"Yeah, but it doesn't pay," she replied. "It's gonna be hard cos I didn't apply for university, which means low pay, but it's better than nothing."

"I'm not gonna let you just work in a shop," Johnny replied. "No girl of mine will be a shop girl."

"Oh it's all about you," she replied jokingly. She knew Johnny was trying to be supportive, even though he didn't want his reputation to be in any way hurt.

"I thought about doing an online degree course," she confided. "That way I'm still available to help you guys." Johnny nodded.

"I like that idea more," he told her honestly.

"Yeah?" she asked a broad smile on her face.

"Yeah," he repeated. "Now that we've decided that, we have the day to ourselves."

"What about Reed? Isn't he sending us on a mission?"

"There's been no further activity as far as I know," Johnny told her. Amara turned to start walking to the lab. "If you go ask him, you know he'll give us some sort of mission."

"That is the point," Amara replied. "We're super heroes; we have to play the part at some point. Unless you're too scared after the cat incident?" She teased playfully. Johnny nodded slightly.

"But we should enjoy the time we have before the next big catastrophe."

"Big word there Storm," she grinned. He pouted at her. "Joking." A manic grin flickered over his features. "No, Johnny, no way, I know what you're thinking." She tried to dodge his arms, but he managed to pick her up. She squealed as he started tickling her.


	5. Head Pains

"They sound like they're having fun," Ben commented as Amara's giggles echoed around the building.

"Too bad it won't last," Reed replied sympathetically. Ben looked up sharply.

"What do you mean?"

"That tornado was not natural, it was synthetic," Mr Fantastic explained.

"How can it be? Unless someone can manipulate the weather?"

"Or if it was even a tornado to begin with."

"Now you've really lost me," Ben added.

"I haven't had enough time to formulate my hypothesis yet, but what if it was some form of superhuman speed, think of Johnny's fire column. If you moved fast enough maybe you could create a tornado."

"That would mean there was more of us out there, how is that possible?"

"Maybe in the same way Amara got her powers." Reed replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"But we never really figured that out, all we know is it's somehow due to your blood relationship." Reed nodded.

"It's definitely something I need to explore more extensively. It is unlikely that the blood lines are the reason. Maybe a freak storm, like the one we saw in space, hit earth at some point and affected those it touched."

"Would explain it," Ben agreed.

"Yes, I will have to look into any unexplained storms in the last 20 years, I want you to see what you can find at the tornado site, I know Johnny and Amara already checked, but I want you to as well."

"Fine by me, what am I looking for?" Reed raised his arms.

"Anything out of place."

"Like a tornado?" Ben asked sarcastically.

"I'm sorry I don't have anything clearer, I have no idea what we're facing at the moment."

"Its fine Reed, I won't be too long."

* * *

Amara awoke the next morning with a splitting headache. She cringed as she opened her eyes; the room was just too bright for her. She closed her eyes again and pulled her covers over her head. She decided quickly that the pain in her head wasn't purely a headache.

'_Reed,' _she called in her thoughts. _'I think I have a problem here.'_ She didn't want to worry him, but she knew it was better to disturb him now than listen to him tell her off later for not telling him earlier. She listened out for Reed to acknowledge her message. She was relieved when he finally did as it hurt her head even more to concentrate. She waited for him to knock on her door. After a few minutes she heard the gentle tap. She telekinetically opened the door for him and groaned as the pain grew.

"What's wrong?" he asked her gently.

"My head," Amara replied simply. She pulled the covers off her face and squinted up at him. "It hurts more when I use my powers; otherwise it's just a gentle head splitter." Sarcasm was clear in her voice.

"When did it start?"

"The moment I woke up," she told him. "Its not a hang over before you ask."

"I wasn't going to," he said honestly.

"I believe it's just a normal headache Amara, but I can run some tests if you'd like?"

"Please, this doesn't feel normal." Reed nodded, he took a blood sample and promised he would be back as soon as he knew something. Amara threw the covers over her head again. She must've dozed off because next time she opened her eyes Johnny was sitting at her side.

"Johnny?" she whispered. He straightened

"Hey," he said softly. "Feeling better?" she nodded in reply.

"It hurts less," she replied. He smiled slightly at that.

"Good, you had me worried." She sat up.

"Does Reed know what it was?" she asked.

"I think he does, he came in here and rambled, using the biggest words he knows and then went out. I can call him back in here?"

"I'll get him," she replied.

"That's not a good idea Mara," he told her. She ignored him and called to Reed with her telepathy. She grimaced slightly, but the pain was bearable.

"He's on his way," she informed Johnny. "How long was I out?"

"Too long," he replied sadly. "About four hours."

"Oh," she said quietly. She looked up as Reed came in. "Hey," she greeted.

"Hello," he replied smiling. "Good to see you awake."

"Reed, what was it?"

"This is too similar to the effects Dooms men's darts had on you; remember when you tried to use your powers after that?"

"Uh huh, won't forget in a hurry," Amara replied. "But I didn't get hit with a dart, and we defeated the Masks."

"Maybe it's just your body getting rid of the remaining fluid," Reed explained. "It shouldn't happen again."

* * *

Please let me know what you think, any suggestions would be nice as well!


End file.
